Romantic Week
by Forgottobealover
Summary: All the cullens are away execpt Edward and Bella, What will they do ? *In chapter one, If you want to see what The meadow looks like, then see Taylor swift's music video for the song tim mcgraw. By the way, this is complete rubbish :D


Romantic Week

Bpov :

Chapter 1 : The Pond

Me and Edward were spending the week together at his house, His family was away to Afrika for the hunting Possibilites.

So Here I am sitting with Edward, Bored.

''Whats wrong Bella ?'' He asked

''Well Im a bit bored.'' I replied and sighed

He smiled Cuddeld me and said ''Well Then i have an idea!'' He picked me up and took me into the volvo. I was stairing confused at him, He smiled and said ''Im taking you to a place I havent been since I met you.'' He trailed of and smiled probably remembering somthing......I got confused, but he just smiled and went to sit in the drivers side, he started driving towards Seattle. After about an hour of driving, we arrived at a Huge green meadow, The grass was about five feet tall, There were tree's a few places, And there was a big pond. Edward ran over and opened my door. He smiled, I jumpe dout of the volvo and ran over to the pond, He smiled and closed my door, went to his trunk, and got out a bag and a guitar, and started walking over towards me. I looked at him , He sat next to me and smiled

''You Look wonderful in that dress'' He smiled while talking......I blushed.

'' Take a swim with me?'' He asked.

''I would love to but I dident bring my bathing suite'' I said and sighed. He laughed and Pulled a bathing suite out from the bag.

''Alice bought it for you the other day.'' He stated and then continued ''I do think it would make her sad if you dident Use it'' He raised his eyebrows and smiled. I blushed and took the bathing suit.

'' You can change in my car if you want to'' He smiled. I nodded and ran back to the Car, and changed, I pulled my dress over the bathing suit, My underwear and bra were on the seat , and I reminded myself to put it into the backseat before i left the car...Then edward called, I hurried out the car , and ran towards the pond. When I got there he was sitting on a carpet with candels and food. I smiled. He reached out his tand towards me.

''Sit next to me??'' he asked. I sat next to him and he pulled out the guitar and started playing.... I laid down, and he smiled at me. After about ten minuted we stopped I opend my eyes.

'' Your not getting out of that swim'' He stated and smiled. I laughed.

''Fine then, You go in first!!'' I said and smiled

He nodded ''If thats what you want'' He took of his shirt and pants, He was wearing dark blue bathing shorts. I couldent help but stair at his perfection, from were I was sitting he looked like a greek god, But then again doesent he always ?? He smieled at me and jumped in. After about a minute he stuck his head over the water and swam over to the Water edge were I was sitting . He looked absolutely perfect, His normal touseld bronze hair was darkend by the water. and was all smooth, I staired at him.

''If you dont come down here now, I come out and make you come in'' He raised His eyebrows and smiled. I sighed and got up Pulled the dress over my head. When I Looked dont at him he was looking at me smiling, I blushed and dipped one toe in the water, It was a bit cold but I will most likley survive, Hi jumped in and swam to the waters edge and held on. Edward came up behind me and Kissed my cheek.

''Dont tell me your scared of water'' He said with a smiled.

I shaked my head and started swimming out towards the other side, He followed behind me and when when we got to the other side (witch was shallow), Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed me, I deepend the kiss and wrapped my arms around him, He smiled and pulled away. AFter about half an hour of swimming we got out and got dried up , Edward pulled on a pair of khakie shorts over his wet shorts, I was looking through the bag but i couldent find my dress.

''Edward I cant find my dress have you seen it?''

''No I havent Do you want to borrow my shirt'' He asked and smiled

I looked at him and noded ''If its okay with you'' He smiled and pulled a lose t-shirt out of the bag handed it to me and smiled. I smiled back and pulled it over my wet bikini.

''Are you hungry?'' He asked worried. I looked at him and nodded. He smiled and pulled out a tubaware bowl with spaghetti in it and a fork.I smiled

''Thank you'' I said and was about to take it, he shook his head, I staired at him confused he took of the lid and and sat the fork in it, took up some spaghettie, and held it by my mouth . I looked at him, He must be joking ! He raised his eyebrows

''Is there a problem??'' He asked

''Your joking right??'' I replied

He shook his head and staired at me...I rolled my eyes and opend my mouth and ate, it took me fifteen minutes to finish, with edward feeding me. When I was done we cuddeld up on the carpet. It was Twilight, and the sky way blue with streaks of pink. I sighed.

'' I loved you'' I stated

''I love you too'' He said and kissed my forhead.

I must have fell asleep for I woke to Edward shaking me gently. I openend my eyes.

''Love come on its time to go'' he smiled down at me.

It was dark so I could barley see him , intill my eyes ajusted, I realized I was shiviring. He smiled and handed me his jacket, even though i wasent wearing any pants, I got warmer when I put the jacket on, I stood up, he picked up the bag and put the carpet in it, I notices everything was already packed, and the guitar was in the trunk, He picked up the bag, and held my hand, we walked towards the car. He opend my door and I got in, He put the bag in the trunk and went around to get in on the drivers side, I really dident notice anything till Edward talked.

''Bella?'' I looked at him , His eyebrows were raised, a smiled was playing at the ends of his mouth, He was holding up to things. I scrunched my eyes, and finally noticed what it was. I blushed furiously. He smiled.

''Are these two yours??'

I noded still blushing, He laughed and haned me my bra and underwear, I stuffed them into the bag. Edward started the car took me hand and started driving.. When we got back he opend my dorr and I went inside and he carried the stuff up to his room. He handed me my bag, and I went into the bathroom and changed into my Pj's When I got out Edward carried me to His bedroom and put me under the blankets, and cuddeld me against his chest, we had also changed into a black t-shirt and lose sweatpants. I feel asleep craddels into his chest.

* * *

End of that chapter .-D I might be making more, Depends what you guys want so R&R ?? Thanks and I hope you enjoyed it !


End file.
